1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to address data congestion and management of such.
2. Description of Background
Generally, conventional Ethernet fabrics are dynamically routed. In other words, packets are directed from one switch node to the next, hop by hop, through the network. Examples of protocols used include Converged Enhanced Ethernet (CEE), Fibre Channel over Converged Enhanced Ethernet (FCoCEE), and Data Center Bridging (DCB), as well as proprietary routing schemes.